


The Flowers

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Yuzuru was used to getting hundreds of bouquets and pooh bears after his performances.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my day 14 of the challenge, and the words is Orchid. So I obviously had to go with some fluffiness. Hope you all like it!

Yuzuru was used to getting hundreds of bouquets and pooh bears after his performances. At ice shows, occasionally he would get caught by fans who were usually polite enough to either leave him alone or give him a quick gift before they left him in peace. Over the years, he had learnt which kinds of flowers he liked the most.

Javier had too.

Stumbling back to his hotel room, still in his Haru yo koi outfit, Yuzuru leaned against the door with a sigh. Strong hands pulled him into a hug and he leaned against the other, just enjoying breathing in the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon that was so comforting and Javi.

“You were beautiful,” Javier whispered as he guided Yuzuru over to the bed and helped him sit down, “so beautiful. I got a special present for my little cherry blossom.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him and gasped at the bouquet of delicate pink orchids that looked very similar to some of the details on the Haru yo koi costume. He hugged Javier tightly and peppered his jawline and cheek with kisses.

“You always know what I need Javi. You’re the best.”

“Anything for you, mi vida.”


End file.
